


Once Upon A Glee

by pleasanthell



Category: Glee, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In which Jefferson is Rachel’s uncle and have been out of town for a long time and comes back, Emma is Rachel’s aunt and knows about her crush on Quinn, Belle is Quinn’s sister, and Regina, Quinn’s mother, is the biggest Faberry shipper in town.<br/>And in which , Ruby tries to seduce Belle and ask Quinn for advices; Jefferson, Rachel’s creepy uncle threatens Finn; and Regina and Emma join forces to get Rachel and Quinn together (and get a little sidetracked)"</p><p>Based on the gif sets:<br/>http://zephyroh.tumblr.com/post/38089734907/faberry-au-glee-one-upon-a-time-crossover-part-1<br/>http://zephyroh.tumblr.com/post/38249738959/faberry-au-glee-once-upon-a-time-crossover-part-2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Glee

That stupid football player. Rachel sniffled and wiped her eyes. He made her cry. Again. And she let him. It wasn’t that she particularly liked him very much. In fact it was the opposite. She broke up with him in the hallway after school and he humiliated her. It only ended when Quinn Mills of all people accidentally knocked into him as she was leaving. She really must not have been paying attention to where she was going because she barreled right into Finn, knocking him to the ground.

Then Rachel just walked off. She hugged her books to her chest and kept her head down as she walked to the parking lot. She looked up to scan the parking lot for her Aunt’s little yellow Volkswagen.

“Rachie?”

Rachel smiled when she heard that. Only one person called her that. She turned around and saw her uncle Jefferson. He’d been out of town for months and she missed him so much. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. He smiled as he held her, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she said and pulled away to look at him, “Where have you been? You look tired.”

“I drove all night to get back here,” he smiled and looked over her face, “What happened?”

Rachel shook her head, waving him off. “Nothing.” She looked around and saw his old black car, “Tell me about your trip.” She didn’t leave any room for him to ask her more.

=+=+=+=+=+=+

Rachel started out the window as her Aunt drove them to her Uncle’s house for dinner. He dropped Rachel off after school at home and then went to his house to sleep before dinner. Rachel would have been happy to just meet Jefferson at Granny’s or get take-out so that they could watch old movies in her Aunt’s apartment, but Jefferson wanted to cook for them. He told them that it wasn’t often that his sister and his niece didn’t have plans on a Friday night so he wanted it to be special.

 “Jefferson told me that you were upset when you got out of school,” Emma stated, keeping her eyes on the road.

Rachel nodded. She could never keep anything from her Aunt. Especially because she was the town Sheriff. “I broke up with Finn.”

Emma smirked. If Rachel wasn’t so upset, she would have added ‘Finally’. Instead she reached over to rubbed her niece’s arm. “Why? What did he do?”

“It’s not something he did,” Rachel stated softly. She glanced nervously at her Aunt and then swallowed. “It’s someone I’ve been spending a lot of time with lately.”

“Oh?” Emma prodded.

“I just… I didn’t expect these feelings,” Rachel shook her head and watched Mr. Gold close up his shop as the small car passed.

“Nobody really ever does,” Emma assured her, knowing all too well that at any time, anyone can be blindsided by these feelings, “Who is it?”

“Quinn Mills, Mayor Mills’ daughter,” Rachel bit her lip, “We have this duet that we’ve been rehearsing and… we’ve been in the same glee club for over a year, but I’m just now… noticing her I guess.”

“You’ve really got it bad,” Emma stated. She’d never seen Rachel this emotionally invested in one person. When Rachel didn’t answer and was staring pensively out the window, Emma knew the answer. “Don’t worry. You’ll get your girl.”

“You think?” Rachel asked softly, nervously. Completely unsure.

Emma nodded with a smile as she pulled to a stop in front of Jefferson’s house. “I know.” They both sat in the car and looked at each other. Rachel was looking for the confidence that her Aunt had in her, so that she could hopefully gather and collect it. Emma smiled and opened the car door, “C’mon, we’ll talk about it over dinner. Jefferson made that vegan stir fry you love.”

Rachel smiled, thankful for her Aunt and Uncle. If anyone could help her through this, they could.

=+=+=+=+=+=+

Quinn sat in the darkened library late that night. Having the town librarian as a sister had its advantages. After hours, the library was her sanctuary. Her fingers ran over the spines of the books as she looked for the one she wanted. She enjoyed books like her sister. The different textures and colors were alluring and the smell of books was the best smell she could think of.

When she got to the high school yearbook section she looked for the most current one. 2010-2011 Storybrook High. She pulled it out and walked to the table with it, looking over the mythical creatures on the cover. It was beautiful artwork and after Quinn sat down she admired it for a moment. Then she opened it and ran her fingers over the glossy pages. She doubted that anyone besides her had even looked at the yearbook section in months.

She turned the page and found one of the pictures she was looking for. Speech Club. There she was, smiling into the camera. Quinn touched Rachel’s face and wished that the page was warm like Rachel. She wished it was soft and smelled like Rachel. Suddenly that book smell that she loved so much was a disappointment.

“Quinn?”

Quinn looked up when she heard her sister call her. She sighed. All she wanted was a few minutes alone with her Rachel proxy. To look at that smiling face and pretend that Rachel was smiling at her.

She felt Belle’s hand on her shoulder. Her sister never asked any questions when she found Quinn with a yearbook or community theatre playbill. This time was not any different. “C’mon. Let’s go to Granny’s and get something to eat. Mom has a meeting tonight, so it’s just you and me.”

Quinn slowly closed the book and rose from the table. She picked up the book, but Belle put it back on the table, “I’ll put it up tomorrow.”

Quinn followed her sister down the street to Granny’s. When they sat down, Ruby walked over to them. She smiled and leaned on the booth next to Belle, “Hey ladies. How are you?”

“Fine,” Quinn forced a smile.

Ruby asked, “I’m excited for the big Glee club concert tomorrow night. I hear you have a badass duet going on.”

Quinn smiled genuinely then. “I do. With Rachel.”

Ruby looked down at Belle and they shared a smile. After holding Ruby’s eyes a little too long, Belle blushed and looked away.

Ruby cleared her throat and look poised her pen to write, “So, what can I get you ladies?”

Quinn ordered a salad that she didn’t really feel like eating and Belle got a hamburger. Ruby laughed when she ordered it and poked Belle’s shoulder, “How did I know that you were going to order that?”

Belle smiled up at Ruby then watched her walk away before turning to her sister. Quinn quirked an eyebrow, but Belle shook her off.

“So, are you nervous about the concert this weekend?” Belle asked. “You’ve been really preoccupied.”

Quinn ran her fingers over the table and bit her lip. She decided to just come out and say it. “I have a crush on Rachel.”

“R-really?” Belle asked. She had to admit she was caught off guard. Mostly because her sister had dated every star football player in her high school before declaring her independence from dating to focus on school, Cheerios, Glee, and her friends.

Quinn kept her eyes on the table when she nodded. “We have this duet and we’re always together. I thought it was…a phase, but it’s been a month and… I really like her.”

“Well, that explains a lot,” Belle nodded. She moved her straw around in her water, “What are you going to do?”

Quinn finally met her sister’s eyes. She should have known that her sister wouldn’t judge her. “I don’t  know.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Belle reached across the table and took Quinn’s hand. “You’re a wonderful person, Quinn.”

Quinn changed the subject and they talked about their mom and what they were going to get their Mayor Mom for her upcoming birthday.

+=+=+=+=+=+

As Saturday morning came, Quinn opened the eyes to the bright sunshine. She could smell breakfast and knew that her sister was already up. She rolled her eyes and buried her head under her pillow. Belle was such a morning person. It wasn’t even seven o’clock yet and Belle was already up, dressed, and over at her mom’s house from her apartment over the library.

Finally after trying to go back to sleep for twenty minutes, Quinn decided to just get up. After brushing her teeth and combing her hair, Quinn got dressed. She put a headband on and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good. Too bad she was probably going to spend the day in the library before the concert.

When she made her way down the stairs, she found her mom at the table already and Belle walking into the dining room with a plate of bacon.

“Good morning,” Belle smiled as Quinn sat down.

“Good morning,” Quinn echoed and sat down in her place.

Quinn felt her mom’s eyes on her and looked up. Her mom smiled and picked up her orange juice, “So, tell me about this Rachel.”

Quinn smiled and drop her head in her hand, eyeing her sister across the table. “Ugh, Belle, you told her.”

“Of course I did,” Belle smiled. “This is a big deal. You’ve never liked anyone this much.”

Regina raised an eyebrow, extending her question.

“I’ve been practicing this duet with her for a few weeks,” Quinn shrugged. “I didn’t really notice her at first. She’s a great singer, but I didn’t know what much more about her until we got this duet.” Quinn looked at her mom and then at her sister, “She lives with her Aunt, Sheriff Swan. I don’t know what happened to her parents. And she broke up with her boyfriend yesterday. He made her cry so I… pretended to accidentally knock him down.”

Regina chuckled. That was her girl. Of course Regina would not have even pretended it was an accident. “Well, now that she’s single, what are we going to do about it?”

“We?” Quinn asked. She licked her lips, “Mom, I don’t even know if I want to do anything or if she feels anything toward me.”

“Of course she does,” Regina stated, “The Mills women are the most coveted in Storybrook.”

Belle and Quinn shared a smile. They knew that their mother was immensely proud of them.

“I just want to do this right,” Quinn said evenly, “The _normal_ way.”

Regina knew what her daughter meant. “Of course. No magic.” She grinned, “Not that you need it.”

Quinn chuckled and soaked up the adoring look her mom gave her. Regina loved her family fiercely and both girls knew it.

=+=+=+=+=+=+

That evening, Quinn walked to the school to get ready. She took her time in the dressing room, making sure that the white and grey dress was sitting perfectly. Quinn looked at her hair and then into her own eyes in the mirror. She took a deep breath. She was a Mills. She could get through this. She could sing with Rachel and not jump her in front of the whole town.

Rachel was doing much the same thing in her own dressing room. Her gold dress shimmered in the florescent lights. Her headband was perfectly in place and she was scared to touch her hair because it was perfect already. Not that anyone would be looking at her. Quinn was so beautiful. Her eyes and her lips, her hair and her smile… she was just enchanting.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Emma asked from the doorway.

Rachel swallowed, “Yes. Thank you for coming back here with me.”

Emma stepped into the dressing room and hugged her niece, “Jefferson and I will be in the audience.”

“Thank you,” Rachel said again, trying to absorb her Aunt’s courage.

Regina sat in the audience next to Belle. Belle kept looking around. The whole town was present. There wasn’t much to do in Storybrook so school performances and games always had high attendance. When she finally spotted who was she was looking for, looking back, she looked down at the ground. A slow smile took over Ruby’s lips when she saw Belle look away. She was so cute.

“Who are you smiling at?” Granny demanded.

Ruby swallowed, “No one. Don’t worry about it.” But she knew Granny wouldn’t drop it. She wouldn’t be Granny if she did.

Regina looked a few rows in front of where she and her daughter sat. She could see the long blonde hair and the red leather jacket of the town sheriff and the messy brown hair and velvet blazer of her brother. A faint smile took place on her lips.

When the music started though, Regina’s attention was directed at the spot light in the back of the room. Her daughter stepped out with a huge smile on her face. She started singing and the entire audience was rapt.

Then as she walked down the aisle to the music another voice joined in. In front, on the stage, Rachel stood in the middle. Her eyes were locked with Quinn’s as the blonde walked toward her. When their voices sounded together, there was not another sound in the auditorium.

Quinn slowly ascended the steps toward Rachel and soon they were mere feet apart. Emma leaned forward in her seat, sure that Rachel was going to kiss Quinn right there. Their stare was so intense and had everyone on the edge of their seats.

Regina sat in the audience and watched the charge between her daughter and Rachel. She knew magic. Regina was an expert in magic and what was going on between them was magic in its truest form.

The crescendo came as both girls’ voices rose. They held the note the correct amount of time as the rest of the glee club walked out of onto the stage behind them into their places.

As the note ended, the crowd erupted. Quinn smiled at Rachel and Rachel smiled back. Then the rest of the group started singing and they both laughed before breaking the stare and running to their places.

=+=+=+=+=+=+

The next morning, Rachel decided to tag along with her Aunt. She was mostly going to hang out at the office and organize her Aunt’s desk. But first they stopped at Granny’s for breakfast.

Rachel stared into her coffee for ten minutes before Emma had to ask, “What are you thinking?”

“I can’t stop thinking about her,” Rachel whispered across the table to her Aunt. “Especially after last night. I see her everywhere I go. We…run into each other a lot now. Quinn comes here every morning at 7:30 to get a black coffee with sugar.”

Emma raised her eyebrow at her niece. “So you’re a stalker.”

“I’m not!” Rachel stage whispered, protesting, “I am not a stalker. I’m just… perceptive.” Rachel looked at her phone, “She didn’t come in yesterday.”

“Maybe she was just having breakfast at home,” Emma shrugged.

“And maybe –“ Rachel trailed off when the door opened. She looked at her phone again 7:30 on the dot.

“Hey girl,” Ruby smiled when Quinn walked up to the counter. She already had the coffee ready. “You didn’t come in yesterday.”

“Belle came over and made breakfast,” Quinn smiled, cheerfully. Her green scarf was tucked into her gray jacket.

“How is your sister?” Ruby asked, sliding the coffee to Quinn.

The blonde took a book from her bag as she sat down. “She’s great. I think she wishes that the library was open on the weekends.”

Ruby chuckled. “Tell her to come in here. I can put her to work.”

“I’m sure you can,” Quinn smirked and picked up her coffee.

Ruby blushed.

Quinn laughed and shot Ruby a wink, “See ya later Ruby.”

“Bye,” Ruby said quietly and twisted the towel in her hand.

“Rachel,” Emma stated, ripping Rachel’s attention back to their table, “You need to do something about this. You can’t just keep staring at her from across the diner.”

Rachel sighed. “I know.” She took a sip of her coffee. “I just don’t know what I’m going to do.”

=+=+=+=+=+

Regina walked down the hallway toward her bedroom. After the long day she had, she was ready for bed. As she moved, she saw a light still on. She checked her watch to see that it was almost one in the morning.

Regina walked to the cracked door of Quinn’s room slowly opened it. Quinn was sitting on the bed in her nightgown. Regina knew that look. Quinn was thinking. Both of her daughters were highly intellectual and would think themselves through the night if she let them.

She walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to her daughter. Quinn looked up when her mom entered the room. Her eyes shot to the clock. She didn’t realize it was so late. She nervously touched her fingers to her lips and watched her mother.

Regina rested her hand on her daughter’s leg, “Don’t worry sweetie, everything will work out with Rachel.”

“How did you…” Quinn started to ask, but knew it was stupid to. Her mom always seemed to know what she was thinking.

Regina leaned forward and kissed Quinn’s forehead, “Get some sleep. You have school tomorrow.”

Quinn nodded and laid down in her bed. No matter how old she was, she still loved when her mom tucked her in. Regina turned off the lamp in the room and pulled Quinn’s blanket up around her shoulders. “Tomorrow is a new day.”

Quinn rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, watching her mother leave. Her mom was right. Worrying about it wasn’t going to do any good. She needed to take action, but she wasn’t sure how to go about it. She was usually the one being pursued, not the one that does the pursuing.

=+=+=+=+=+=

Quinn had a plan. After school she was just going to go up to Rachel and lay it all out. She was going to stand at her locker and wait. However as she checked her phone, walking out of her last class, Quinn’s courage was waning. She found that she had a text from a number she didn’t know and it was the perfect excuse to bail on her plan. So instead of waiting at Rachel’s locker, Quinn walked into Granny’s after school like the text asked her to. There was almost no one there except for Grumpy who was drinking coffee at the counter.

“Thank goodness you’re here,” Ruby said and quickly walked around the counter to Quinn. She ushered Quinn to the table closest to the back and they both sat down.

“What is it?” Quinn asked after Ruby sat for a good sixty seconds looking conflicted.

Ruby looked up, took a deep breath and blurted out, “You have to help me! I want to ask your sister out on a date.”

Quinn’s lips curled into a smile. Her head dropped in amusement and her fingers went to the sides of her head, “B-Belle?”

Ruby nodded and bit her lip, “This is a bad idea isn’t it? She’s probably not interested. I should just –“ She abruptly stood up and started walking away.

Quinn stood up as well and grabbed her arm, “No. It’s not.”

“It’s not?” Ruby slowly turned around and asked.

“She’s definitely interested,” Quinn smiled assuring. “And she’s at the library right now.”

Ruby looked out the window and down the block where Belle was undoubtedly sitting by window, reading a book as the sun shone on her, glimmering in her hair and resting warmly on her skin. She licked her lips and closed her eyes, summoning the courage that the wolf inside afforded her.

“Can you watch the diner?” Ruby asked.

Quinn smiled widely and nodded, “Of course.”

Ruby handed off her towel and practically ran out the door.

=+=+=+=+=+=+

Across town, Finn had followed the instructions of another text. After arriving at the large house in the woods, he started to doubt that it was a good idea to show up.

But there was no turning back when the front doors opened. Rachel’s uncle stood in the doorway a long flowing coat. He whirled around and walked back into the house, leaving the doors open.

Finn slowly walked up the steps with a growing sense of dread. He closed the doors behind himself and walked into a room that he figured was where Jefferson was.

Finn looked around the living room of the grand house before he focused in on Jefferson. The man leaned back in his wingback chair and settled his gaze on Finn, “So, I heard you made my little Rachie cry.”

=+=+=+=+=+=+

Emma was eating dinner by herself at Granny’s when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Regina waltz in the regal way she used all the time. Emma wondered if she even held herself like that in the shower. Then she wished she hasn’t pictured Regina in the shower because she couldn’t get the picture out of her head and would surely have problems looking Regina in the face again.

Emma cursed when Regina turned from talking to Granny and caught Emma leering. Emma had warned Rachel not to do that and there Emma did the same thing.

A smile crossed Regina’s lips. “Ah, Miss Swan. I was hoping that I’d find you here,” Regina sat herself down in the booth across from Emma. “We need to talk about Quinn and Rachel.”

Emma certainly didn’t expect that. “I’m listening,” Emma looked up, knowing that this was a conversation she needed to have.

Regina looked around, spotting a few of the high school children in the diner, “Maybe we should go over to my house so we can discuss the plan…in detail.”

Emma looked down at her food. She really wasn’t all that hungry anyway. She picked up her red leather jacket and stood up.

=+=+=+=+=+

Rachel looked down at her phone. She had no idea why her Aunt wanted her to meet at this address she’d never seen before. As she walked, the neighborhood was getting nicer and nicer. She’d occasionally reference her GPS on her phone to make sure she was heading in the right direction.

When it said she had arrived, she looked up at the massive house. It was white and the lawn was perfect. Rachel checked the address her Aunt texted her before opening the front gate to walk to the front door.

As she rang the doorbell, she put her hands in her pockets hoping that this was the right place.

When the door opened, Rachel was shocked into speechlessness.

Apparently Quinn was as well. Rachel was standing on her front porch. They both just stood there and looked at each other until Quinn finally shook herself out of the trance she was in. “C-can I help you?”

Rachel pulled out her phone, “My Aunt told me to meet her here.”

“Oh,” Quinn stepped back and opened the door, “I was in my room reading. I suppose your Aunt and my Mother are probably in the living room.”

Rachel stepped inside and took in the grand, but practical nature of the house. It wasn’t excessive like her Uncle’s house. It was large and boasted power and money, but not to extreme excess.

Quinn closed the door and looked Rachel over before leading her to the living room. Quinn stepped into the living room and saw she and Emma were sitting on the couch. They were both looking at a piece of paper, but something seemed off. Quinn noticed that her mother’s shirt was messed up which was odd because her mother was always a picture of impeccable togetherness.

However, the fact that Rachel was in her house, standing next to her was throwing off her reasoning. She cleared her throat so that her mom would look up.

Regina smiled when she saw her daughter and Rachel. Emma spoke up when she saw Rachel. “Oh hey, sorry kiddo. I meant to text you. We’ll be here for at least another hour.”

“Quinn,” Regina got her daughter’s attention and said, “Why don’t you and Rachel go upstairs and watch a movie or something? It’s getting dark out and Rachel probably shouldn’t walk home alone.”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded to her niece, “It’ll only be a little while.”

Rachel noticed that her Aunt could barely contain her smile and she knew that she had been set up. From the look on the Mayor’s face, she was in on it too. However when Rachel looked at Quinn, the blonde seemed confused and a little terrified.

Rachel frowned if Regina was trying to get them together and Quinn was scared that could mean…

Rachel didn’t have time to finish her thought. Quinn was already walking toward the stairs. Rachel stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked up, “Quinn.”

Quinn stopped four steps up and turned around at her name. She didn’t say anything. She just looked at  Rachel.

“If you’re uncomfortable with… this,” Rachel started, not wanting Quinn to be anything, but happy, “I can wait outside or in the kitchen?”

Quinn searched Rachel’s eyes. Rachel’s surprise earlier meant that Rachel didn’t know about her mother’s plan. She was just being kind. “No. It’s not that. I just… “ Quinn looked up the stairs and then down at Rachel. “I should tell you something. Upstairs maybe?”

Rachel nodded and placed her foot on the top step showing her willingness to go.

Quinn walked up the stairs and into her room. She worried that some things were out of place, but Rachel stepped inside and stood by the door. Quinn took a deep breath and walked to the bed. Once she sat down and didn’t look up from her knees, Rachel sat down next to her, “Is something wrong?” Rachel asked, concerned about Quinn’s behavior. Maybe her conclusion from earlier was wrong and this wasn’t some set up by the Mayor and her Aunt to get them together. Maybe that was just wishful thinking.

Quinn folded her hands. “I have…” Quinn took a deep breath and looked into Rachel’s eyes. The things that she felt made the words just fall from her lips, “I have feelings for you.”

After the words sunk in Rachel smiled. “I have feelings for you too.” She pressed her hand to her chest relieved, “I thought I was wrong about this.”

“About what?” Quinn asked, still in shock over Rachel’s confession.

“I thought that my Aunt and your Mom had planned this, I guess you’d call it a set-up,” Rachel smiled and gently took one of Quinn’s hands, not brave enough to take them both. “Then when you brought me up here, I didn’t know if I was right…”

Quinn dipped her head, “When I told my mom, I didn’t expect her to set us up.” She tentatively looked at Rachel who was still smiling, “But I should have known.”

“Well, I’m sure my Aunt had something to do with it as well,” Rachel couldn’t stop smiling. “So I guess… It’d be safe to ask you out on a date?”

“Are you asking?” Quinn bit her lip and smiled playfully.

Rachel chuckled, “Quinn, will you go out on a date with me?”

“Yes,” Quinn beamed.

Rachel didn’t know what came over her, but surged forward and kissed Quinn. The blonde was caught off guard, but eased into the kiss. It was innocent, but intense. Rachel broke away with a smile. “Do you want to watch that movie now?”

Quinn nodded. She showed Rachel her DVD collection which impressed Rachel. They found that they both shared a love of old 1940s films and after Quinn put the DVD in, she and Rachel stacked her pillows against her headboard and sat together in the middle of the bed.

About halfway through the movie, holding hands wasn’t enough anymore and Rachel slipped her arm between Quinn’s back and the pillows.

Quinn smiled at Rachel when she felt it and leaned into Rachel. When Quinn’s head came to rest on her shoulder, Rachel kissed the top of her head and rested her cheek against the blonde hair she’d grown to love so much.

As the movie neared the end, Rachel realized that Quinn was asleep. It was cute that Quinn was comfortable enough to fall asleep with her in the room. Rachel kissed the top of her head again, pulled the small extra blanket on the end of Quinn’s bed up over the blonde’s lap and settled in to watch the rest of the movie.

A few seconds later, the door creaked open, “Do you guys need anything? Some snacks?” the Mayor poked her head in to ask, “A strap on? Let me know! Oh God, love ya.”

Rachel’s eyes got huge when she heard what the mayor had just said. Regina did look a little tipsy, but not intoxicated. She smiled when she saw Quinn asleep. She chuckled when she saw the Rachel was as pale as a ghost. “I was just trying to embarrass Quinn a little. Too bad she’s a sleep.”

Rachel exhaled and pressed her free hand to her chest in relief.

“However I’m glad I can talk to you alone,” Regina put her hands on her hips, “You realize that I’m the mayor of this town correct?”

“Yes ma’am,” Rachel nodded, fear again being struck into her by the mayor.

“And I know _everything_ that goes on in my town,” Regina stated. “Quinn deserves to be treated well. Like a queen. You will be chivalrous. You will be adoring. And you will be polite. Understood?”

Rachel smiled thinking about how she was absolutely going to treat Quinn like a queen. “Of course.”

“Good,” Regina nodded walking back to the door. She paused before walking out, “You may want to put another movie in. It seems your Aunt and I have some more work to do.”

Rachel narrowed her eyes in thought at the mayor. The older woman just laughed and walked out of the room. Then Rachel realized what she meant and her eyes grew wide.

=+=+=+=+=+=+

When Quinn woke up the next morning, she found that she wasn’t alone in bed. Rachel was still sleeping peacefully at her side. Quinn smile and took a minute to admire the beauty in bed with her.

However a soft knock on her door made her sit up. The door slowly opened and Emma stepped in the room. “Hey.” Quinn recognized one of her mother’s shirt on the sheriff and knew that something else was happing in the house last night besides watching movies.

“Good morning,” Quinn took a deep breath.

“Regina and I wanted to take you two to breakfast before school if that’s okay,” Emma offered.

Rachel woke up, hearing her Aunt’s voice and stretched. Quinn answered for them both and smiled, “That would be great. Thank you.”

After everyone was up and changed into some clean clothes, Regina drove everyone to Granny’s. Although Regina and Emma didn’t hold hands like the girls in the backseat, they kept sharing smiles and sly looks.

When they sat down in Granny’s, Granny walked over to them and took their order.

“Where’s Ruby?” Quinn asked.

Granny rolled her eyes, “Probably still in bed.” Granny walked over to the stairs that led up to Ruby’s apartment. “Ruby!” Then Granny went to the kitchen.

A few seconds later, Ruby came thundering down the stairs putting her hair up as she went. She kept muttering sorry and went to the counter as quickly as possible to put on her apron. She put on her apron and grabbed her order pad, slipping it in the pocket. Then she looked at the one Granny just hung up and started getting drinks. Then she carried them on the tray to the table. “Sorry. I, um, had a late night.”

Quinn took her coffee from Ruby and knew that she wouldn’t have to add anything to it because Ruby would always make it perfect.

“Belle?” Regina asked when she spotted her daughter creeping down the stairs in jeans that were too long and the shirt she was wearing yesterday.

Belle froze on the bottom stair and looked at the five women that were now looking at her. “I was just, I – I… Oh look at that. I have to go to work,” Belle said and walked quickly past the table, taking Quinn’s coffee as she fled.

Rachel, Quinn, and Emma snickered while Regina eyed Ruby. Ruby looked away from the gaze and muttered, “Quinn, I’ll get you more coffee.”

Regina rose from the table. “Wait, what are you doing?” Emma asked her.

Regina smiled at her, “Just going to talk to Ruby.” She slowly walked over to the counter where Ruby was. The taller woman looked terrified as Regina spoke. But she nodded vigorously and swallowed hard when Regina walked away.

“What did you say to her?” Emma asked as Regina sat back down.

Regina smiled and rested her eyes on Rachel as they shared a knowing smile, “I told her that my daughters deserve to be treated like a queen and they will be treated as such.”

Rachel smiled at Quinn who seemed to realize that her mom already had this talk with Rachel. She leaned over and kissed Rachel’s cheek.

A few months later, Ruby moved out of Granny’s and in with Belle. Regina and Emma continued on with their not-so-secret love affair. Quinn and Rachel met every morning before school at 7:30 at Granny’s. They got coffee and walked together to school every day. At school they walked through the halls of their school as the most popular couple at Storybrook High. Rachel and Ruby kept their promise to treat Quinn and Belle like queens. And they all lived happily ever after.

Finn was never seen or heard from again.


End file.
